


家国天下

by inordia



Series: 家国天下（三国民国AU） [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 恶政隐, 高考作文题目
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 曹操写给荀彧的三封信





	家国天下

**Author's Note:**

> 盲狙全国二卷作文
> 
> 1919年，民族危亡之际，中国青年学生掀起了一场彻底反帝反封建的伟大爱国革命运动。1949年，中国人从此站立起来了！新中国青年投身于祖国建设的新征程。1979年，“科学的春天”生机勃勃，莘莘学子胸怀报国之志，汇入改革开放的时代洪流。2019年，青春中国凯歌前行，新时代青年奋勇接棒，宣誓“强国有我”。2049年，中华民族实现伟大复兴，中国青年接续奋斗……
> 
> 　　请从下列任务中任选一个，以青年学生当事人的身份完成写作。
> 
> 　　① 1919年5月4日，在学生集会上的演讲稿。
> 
> 　　② 1949年10月1日，参加开国大典庆祝游行后写给家人的信。
> 
> 　　③ 1979年9月15日，参加新生开学典礼后写给同学的信。
> 
> 　　④ 2019年4月30日，收看“纪念五四运动100周年大会”后的观后感。
> 
> 　　⑤ 2049年9月30日，写给某位“百年中国功勋人物”的国庆节慰问信。

文若，

见字如晤。

重庆谈判后，经年未见，愿君安康。有关今日盛事之电报必已传至重庆，吾仍深感有责，需亲自修书一封告知你：中华人民共和国成立了！今日下午三时，毛泽东主席在北平天安门城楼上向全国人民宣布了此事，之后是阅兵典礼，我军装备虽劣，其志高昂，乃人民军队所特有精神。以此精神，加以中华民族之坚韧与共产主义之先进，中国之安宁，指日可待。

你听闻此事，无奈之中必会有一丝慰藉罢。海晏河清，时和岁丰，黜陟幽明，黎庶繁息。这原本，或说向来是，你我共同之理想，无论是由哪一政党、哪一方式去完成，只要理想能兑现，国家能强盛，都当浮一大白。昔日北伐战争时，你我由难向北连克数敌，已见着统一曙光，却又是何等天真以为军阀割据之结束便是真正自由之开端。吾仍记得攻克北平那日，吾于城门前与你执手观人民革命军开入北平，正值盛夏，你我手心皆有汗，眼里皆含泪。你言道，中国民主自由的时代终于到来了，声音发颤。可未曾料到北伐时种种内斗龌龊与妥协，仅是开始而非结束。

吾跟了共产党，或是说吾选了共产党，你会怨吾吗？你理该怨，你若怨吾，吾也没甚可恼。想来令人失笑，共产党宣言是吾偶然从你案上拿过翻阅，社会民主党的危机是你百忙中抽空翻译予吾，论个人在历史上的作用是你托人从俄国带回。北伐之时你我探讨各类主义，甚至主义这二字本身，夜寒风紧，劣酒刺喉，难凉一腔报国热血，只愿寻得救国救民之正道。最终选出选择，却是分道扬镳。吾不愿说分道扬镳，因你我之路在终点必然交汇，只是一条通、一条断。与其他同志不同，你也必然知晓，吾并非多信仰共产主义，正如你并非多信仰国民政府。但共产党方法有效，百姓欢心，必用之。反观贵党之民主，却是被世族把持之不公，金玉其外败絮其中，非你一人可以拯救大厦于倾覆之情形。罢了，罢了，又何必在信里说这些。

改革总比革命更为艰难，望你体谅吾之选择。你总是体谅吾，却也从不让步。那日吾意已绝，欲连夜赶往陕甘宁边区，你来送吾却未留吾，只交与吾一封信与一香囊，信内不言政治，只言东湖落雁，栖霞丹枫，什刹泛舟，黄葛晚渡。吾后将信折入香囊内，本想贴身携带，又怕战场枪炮无眼，现仍是与往日来信一道收在信匣里，不时翻看，聊以自慰。时日渐长，信纸皆染上香气，却分不清是香囊功效还是荀令留香数年不散。有香有信，便好似你在吾身畔了。虽是战事吃紧，你不曾寄信来，倘若如离别当日那封信一般，难道也算通敌么？

好在当下大势已定，国家需君，君断不会拒绝。吾愿不日便能再与你促膝长谈，共话巴山夜雨。

纸短情长，望君珍重。

曹操  
1949.10.1

文若，文若！你怎能如此以身殉国！难道你无任何留恋！难道你无周旋空间！报纸上说你畏罪自杀，跳河而亡。你何罪之有？即便有罪，又有何可畏？吾知君数十载，自认懂君心了君意，君绝非这等人。你既不愿与蒋逃亡成都并退守台湾，必是看清国共皆不可成全你之理想，离开国民政府是万万不能，加入共产党更是绝无可能，困于囹圄无清白出路。就算如此，有政治协商会议在，你本可延续理想，只怕你觉得那已违背原则，你理想之中国已亡，你必随之而去。吾真愿吾不知你，便可被报纸糊弄过去，不必承受锥心之痛，越是体察你之绝望，越是不甘你之选择，越是明白不可挽回。若是吾亲自领兵更快攻下重庆，若是吾之书信成功寄到你手中，你是否会有一线生机。吾想你长命百岁，却不想你痛苦度日，吾想你清白一世，却不想你舍我而去。文若，你要吾如何忍受鸿雁不再。奈何奈何！

1949.10.30

文若，你当初警告吾最可怕之风险成真了。一个以斗争为基础的政党，在乱时有效，在和平时便必须制造出些斗争来，愈发极端愈发疯狂，只有更激进的才能压倒激进的，到最后没人剩有理智。你我品读法兰西大革命时所不赞同之血腥，最终还是发生在中国了。成也民众，败也民众，纯粹的自下而上难道真是不可行之混沌？吾被批斗成走资派军阀，是国民党特务，哈，国民党内吾愿交谈之人只有你，你早已死在二十年前！信被烧了，何必烧，让吾保有通敌铁证不可吗。而吾终于要来见你了。吾不信仰共产主义，吾信中华民族，信中国人民，从这个角度，你我信仰始终如一。

1969.10.30


End file.
